1. Field of the System
The present system pertains to construction equipment and more particularly leveling apparatuses and electronic laser levels for use in leveling objects at a variety of angles.
2. Description of Concurrent Art
Levels are commonly used home and professional construction projects. Concurrently, the most commonly used level is a liquid level, which is generally a tube filled with liquid to the point where a small air bubble is still present. When a common level is laid horizontally at rest, the air bubble will align with the center of the tube when the device is horizontally level. In many embodiments, there is usually some sort of marking feature located on the center of the level and disposed to help determine when the device is level. If the device is not level the bubble will move to one side of tube, making it easy for the operator to determine which way to adjust the object they are attempting to level. These devices can be time consuming to use, inaccurate and difficult to read, particularly in dimly lit environments.
Electronic levels employ various sensing elements and circuitry such as accelerometers and sudden motion sensors to determine whether a device is level. Often these devices rely on internal circuitry to determine the angle of the device. Various forms of electronic levels exist that suffer from disadvantages of a lack of portability, inaccuracy in determining the angle; of the device, or fragile designs that are unsuitable for many practical uses.